The Great Escape
by the keyboard links me to you
Summary: Akashi, age seventeen, was finally introduced to his fiancee. Not liking what will most likely be the outcome if he marries her, he descends from Kyoto to Tokyo and asks a favor from Kuroko: "Tetsuya, pretend to be my boyfriend", to which Kuroko replies with an "...I will pretend as Akashi-kun's girlfriend instead" because pretending as Akashi's boyfriend was far too dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When Akashi suddenly appeared in front of his doorsteps, asking him—no, scratch that—_requesting _him—if he could spare him some of his time, Kuroko instantly knew that something was up—something really urgent too. Because really, for Akashi to go all the way from Kyoto to Tokyo (his house) and actually _request_ him to spare him some time—that was just _out of picture_.

Whatever it was that Akashi wanted to talk about, it had to be important. It had to be urgent. It had to be—

"Tetsuya, pretend to be my boyfriend."

—something like _that_.

* * *

In Maji Burgers while sitting at the table where he and Kagami (sometimes along with the Seirin team) would usually hang out, it was then (where) when Kuroko heard the one-liner that almost sent his jaw dropping down lower than his feet—_almost_ (but in reality, he looked deadpanned as always).

Wearing a serious expression and in his business voice, Akashi had asked—well, told—him something he never really imagined he'd _ever _say (he didn't even know that the redhead was capable of saying something such as that).

"Tetsuya, pretend to be my boyfriend."

The execution was blunt, unhesitant and bold—just as expected of Akashi, really.

But, god, just exactly _why was he saying something like this?_

A joke, maybe?—But Akashi wasn't that type of person.

A dare?—No. He was the boss. He wouldn't let anyone boss him around.

Then what the vanilla milkshake was happening if not for either of those?

Although Kuroko's expression remained the same and his voice was as cold as ever, his brain could no longer compute, which was why, as much as he'd love to bombard his former captain with all sorts of questions, the only one he managed to ask was a simple, "…Why…?" He could only hope that Akashi was able to complete his sentence.

* * *

Even though his former teammate's face was as blank as ever and his voice was as monotonous as always, Akashi could tell from the way he asked 'Why' that he was pretty much confused. Furrowing his brows and heaving a sigh, he folded his arms and decided to satisfy that curiosity—he needed Kuroko to agree after all.

_He was the only one who could possibly help him. It won't work with anyone else _(most likely)—not with Shintarou, who's with that Kazunari kid; not with Atsushi, who's dating that Tatsuya boy; not with Ryouta, who's into that Yukio Kasamatsu; not with Chihiro, they weren't even the tiniest bit close; not with Reo, who might go overboard; not with Kotarou, he was far too naïve for this; Eikichi was out of the question; definitely not with Daiki, and _totally_ not going to work out with Satsuki.

Really, it was just Tetsuya, so, _he had to know_. Definitely.

Inwardly nodding to himself, Akashi finally spoke up: "My parents have finally introduced me to my fiancée. I…It's…It was terrible. I wish not to get married with her, and she wishes the same thing, but our parents were particularly persistent. In order to salvage us both, I have decided to take the risk of pretending to be homosexual and introducing to my parents my—dare to say—_boyfriend_."

Akashi took a deep breath. Unfolding his arms, he turned his gaze towards Kuroko's, "Tetsuya," he began, "You're the only one I can count on as of this moment. Everyone else is, if I must say, taken—or unpleasant. I am willing to do anything—everything. If I have to, I will kneel down before you and say 'please'. So long as you don't turn me down. I am in _serious_ need of this."

* * *

Having heard Akashi's explanation, Kuroko felt reluctant. Although it didn't show in his face, his thoughts were filled with reluctance. He had already met Akashi's parents—and wow, for the record, he was instantly able to tell where Akashi got his intimidating aura from. If he dared do something like what Akashi was asking him to do, he wasn't really quite sure what was going to happen to him.

Brows slightly furrowed and lips pressed together, he grabbed his cup of vanilla milkshake. Biting onto the straw, he took a small sip then put it back on the table. Allowing the sweetness to cover up all his worries away, he closed his eyes for a bit and gave it a thought.

If Akashi went this far, then it had to be _really terrible_, in _his _opinion (not that arrange marriages aren't terrible enough), but _how bad could it be?_

Gulping down the milkshake in his mouth, he opened his eyes and looked at his former captain straight in the eyes. He wished he could help him, but the risks seemed too high.

"I understand your situation, Akashi-kun, but…" Kuroko paused then glanced away, "Your parents don't seem to be the type of people I'd like to get in bad terms with, so I may have to turn you down. I'm sorry. But, honestly, it can't be that bad. Just how bad can this girl possibly be? Is she not your type? Out of your league perhaps? It can't be that bad, is it—"

Without beating around the bushes, immediately, Akashi supplied, "It's _Satsuki_."

They fell into a deep silence.

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"Momoi-san…? But isn't she going out with Aomine-kun?"

Akashi glanced away, "That's why I need you to help me, Tetsuya. It isn't just me, it's also Daiki and Satsuki."

"I—"

"You like Kagami Taiga, don't you?"

"Where did you—"

"I will aid you in courting him, if you aid me in getting out of this terrible ordeal."

There was a pause.

"Akashi-kun, I don't even—"

"_Please, Tetsuya." _

Kuroko's shoulder flinched a bit. Akashi had just said the magic word.

The bluenette sighed in defeat.

"Very well then. But in one condition, Akashi-kun. We're not taking the homosexual route you have planned."

Raising a brow, Akashi hummed, "Oh? Then what do you suggest?"

"I feel that it will be a bad idea to give my identity away to your parents, that's why, I will pretend as Akashi-kun's _girlfriend _instead. I suppose… Tsuraiya Kuronuma would make do for _your girlfriend's _name? Let's create a back story after we settle this, shall we?"

"…Tetsuya, are you going to crossdress for this? _Can you really pull this off? _Are you _certain_? If so, how certain?"

"I'm afraid I have to. It's better than to have your parents just know me. That would be awfully inconvenient for my part. Please don't worry though, Akashi-kun. We have Momoi-san on our side, _don't we?_"

Akashi snorted.

"You've made your point. Very well. It's a deal."

"Let's come up with that back story now, shall we? Hopefully, we can stall them for I hope until Momoi-san and Aomine-kun are finally of legal age to get married."

"Tetsuya, I did not gain the title of emperor for nothing."

"Let's see that brain work then, Akashi-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't that Akashi had no faith in Kuroko. It was just that when the shadow affirmed him that he could pull this cross-dressing business off—truth be told—Akashi didn't expect he'd be able to pull it off _this well_. With jaw slightly hanging (elegantly, if possible) and arms loosely on his sides, he stared at _Momoi's creation_—or at least that's how Momoi introduced the Kuroko she was with at that time—with wide and disbelieving eyes.

A week had passed since Akashi dropped by Kuroko's territory and asked a favor of him, for him, Momoi and Aomine—a favor which Kuroko accepted under certain terms and conditions which the shadow had established and the captain agreed to comply to. As a part of what they've talked about in the Maji Burgers at that time, there they were now, in the train station—each, ready to play the roles that had been tasked down to them.

"…Tetsuya?" he was able to mutter out with brows scrunched together and eyes wider than usual.

Wearing permed cyan blue hair extensions that matched the original color of his hair, a black, sort of loose, half-sleeved turtleneck dress which went down up until his knees, plain gray stockings and a pair of non-leather black boots that reached only up until his ankles and slightly resembled loose socks, Kuroko was presented to Akashi by none other than the great and beautiful Momoi.

Seeing Akashi's reaction, Momoi grinned and squealed partly at the first part of her rambling, "Beautiful, isn't Tetsu-kun, Akashi? Would you believe it if I told you that those are my clothes?! We have a bit of a problem at the chest part—or so I thought. The looseness of the dress just added up to Tetsu-kun's cuteness! Oh my god, I swear he looks better in my clothes than I do. How unfair! W-waah! I-is this jealousy I'm feeling!?" she ended up whining at the near end of it though.

Even after seeing the priceless expression Akashi's face slipped into after seeing him and Momoi's reaction, Kuroko's face remained blank as always. Neither flattered no embarrassed, he casually eyed Akashi and monotonously spoke, "I've read and studied the cue cards you've mailed me, Akashi-kun. Thank you. Nevertheless," he paused then turned to Momoi, "Thank you for helping me dress up, Momoi-san."

Momoi blinked then smiled. Shaking his head, she muttered, "No. It's not you who's supposed to thank me, Tetsu-kun. It's _I_ who's supposed to thank _you_. Thank you for doing this for us. You're our only hope—the three of us, Akashi, Dai-chan and me. Thank you, Tetsu-kun."

"_**The train will depart in five minutes. Passengers, please start boarding."**_

Hearing the train announcement, Akashi grabbed Kuroko's wrist, "Tetsuya." he significantly said, saying no more, completing his sentence through his eyes.

Kuroko nodded. Turning to Momoi for the very last time, he waved, "We're going. Take care on your way home, Momoi-san. Say 'hi' to Aomine-kun for me."

Momoi smiled then waved back, "Alright! You two, take care too, alright?"

Akashi glanced back.

"I will return victorious like I always do, Satsuki."

* * *

Boarding the train, the pair occupied the spot they had reserved. Taking a seat, they decided to review what they've talked about back in the Maji Burgers and the cue cards Akashi sent Kuroko.

"Your name is Tsuraiya Kuronuma. You were born and you live in Yugawara, Kanagawa Prefecture. No siblings. Your parents passed away in an accident when you were very young and were raised by your grandparents. Due to your grandmother's condition, you are homeschooled, therefore no school records. Your grandfather is an active fisherman, however, he caught some sort of illness, and now, both of your grandparents are incapable of providing for you—"

Kuroko smoothly continued, "My uncle who is residing in Amsterdam heard of this, and now, very much insists on bringing the three of us with him in Amsterdam. He will be arriving tomorrow evening and will be taking the three of us along with him by the time he returns. I will be _'returning'_, rather, you will be telling your parents the truth, after Momoi-san and Aomine-kun finally gets the knot tied. We met during the Winter Cup since I am a basketball enthusiast, and a friend of mine is from Seirin." he scoffed, "I believe I've told you, Akashi-kun. I have reviewed your cue cards."

Proving that Kuroko had indeed studied his lesson, Akashi snorted, "I see that you have."

They fell into a moment of silence, until, Akashi's face lightened up a bit, then he spoke, "Thank you, Tetsuya. Thank you for reading the cue cards and thank you, most of all, for doing this for me—rather, for us. I—"

A smile which presence was as weak as his broke out of Kuroko's lips.

"It's just for a day thanks to the back story we were able to come up with, so don't worry much about it, Akashi-kun. Besides, I can't just let Aomine-kun and Momoi-san's relationship disintegrate just because you couldn't find a lover. Your parents, yours and Momoi-san's, are willing to compromise so long as both of you already have someone, isn't that right, Akashi-kun?"

Silently, Akashi nodded.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to, so please, don't think too highly of me just because of this."

* * *

Once in a while, the two would get into a short-lived conversation, but all throughout, the trip was smooth and mostly quiet (it wasn't the awkward type of quiet though. Quite the opposite actually). After around three hours, the three made it to their destination—Kyoto—Akashi was welcomed and picked up by one of his father's subordinates, thus was brought home (with Tetsu—_Tsuraiya_).

* * *

"You have a lovely girlfriend, young master." the driver complemented smiling as he drove along the streets of Kyoto, with Akashi and Akashi's _girlfriend_ as passengers.

Fixing his tie, Akashi snorted, "Indeed. Isn't she?"

To make things look realistic, he rested his hand on top of Kuroko's after saying so, and looked the other straight in the eyes, with a small smile on his face.

The gesture—everything Akashi did—made Kuroko twitch.

_God_, _Akashi was so good at this._

He inwardly heaved a sigh. Not wanting to hold Akashi down, Kuroko finally decided to match his former captain's acting skills. Faking a smile, he turned his hand (the one under Akashi's palm) up and interlaced their fingers together.

"I think that you're beautiful too. Your hair, your eyes, your…"

For a split second there, Akashi could've sworn—

"_I love everything about you, Seijuurou-kun."_

—Kuroko wasn't just acting.

It was as if everything he just said was sincere—maybe without even him knowing it.

That or—_Hmph. What am I thinking. He likes Kagami Taiga_—he was just a really good actor.

Akashi heaved a sigh.

"…I love you too, _Tsuraiya_ (Tetsuya)."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The ride to Akashi's house took around thirty minutes. Since Kuroko would often drop by Akashi's house during their Teikou days for tutoring with lessons he couldn't understand (from Akashi), the route and the structure (of the house) weren't too unfamiliar to him. In fact, as they passed by familiar grounds and after seeing Akashi's house again, Kuroko felt quite nostalgic.

* * *

The cherry blossoms along the road, the shrine a few blocks away from Akashi's residence, _everything_—_We've changed, yet nothing much changed around here. I'm not sure whether that's a good or a bad thing, or whether I should feel envious or proud._

Only half-opened, Kuroko's eyes ran through the cherry blossoms along the way through the windowpane. Silently, he reminisced the good times he shared with his former captain under that very same type of tree.

* * *

_It was spring of three years ago, after a tutor session with Akashi, as the redhead walked him to the train station when Kuroko asked his captain:_

"_Akashi-kun, what we've discussed earlier…it was probability, for Analytic Geometry, wasn't it?"_

_Akashi's red eyes glanced up to him, "Yes. Do you have any question about it? Something you've realized that you don't understand perhaps?"_

_Maintaining his poker face, Kuroko shook his head gently. For a split second he was silent, until suddenly, he stopped walking and started, "Probability is the chance of a possibility to occur, isn't it?"_

_Stopping himself, Akashi turned to Kuroko with head slightly tilted, "Yes. It is." Although his statement did not contain any question, Kuroko could tell that he had a question in mind. This made the bluenette allow a small, near-invisible, knowing smile cross his lips._

"_Then between zero to one, what is the probability that you'd fall for me if I fell for you?"_

_They fell into silence. Only the sound of the wind gushing and the leaves (branches) hustling could be heard. With their hair bouncing in the wind, they stared at each other in the eyes—seriousness was in Kuroko's whilst surprise was in Akashi's._

_The moment was eventually broken by Akashi recovering from the shock. He sighed._

"_Tetsuya, stop joking around."_

_Kuroko snorted_

* * *

Kuroko snickered quietly at the memory. Akashi's expression at that time was just plain priceless.

As he mused and tried to vividly recalled how Akashi looked like at that time, suddenly, the person occupying his thoughts called, "Tetsuya."

He rolled his eyes and slightly turned his head towards Akashi's direction.

"We're here."

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh shit.

Suddenly, Kuroko began to feel nervous.

"A—Seijuurou-kun," he almost slipped.

Akashi arched his brow, "Hm?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I suddenly feel like throwing up."

There was silence with the exceptions of the singing of the crickets.

"…It's going to be alright, _Tsuraiya_." (which translated to: "You're not allowed to back out, Tetsuya.")

* * *

Akashi's house was just like most of the houses in Kyoto—it had a traditional touch to it. It was just that compared to the other houses, his was bigger, wider and just downright grand (just like how Kuroko remembered it was).

* * *

Sitting in the living room, at the short (Japanese) table located right in the middle of the room, Kuroko could feel his stomach hurling (his face was still—sort of—blank though)—goddamn it, what if Akashi's parents recognized him? They should probably have consulted other people before doing this (like asking their opinion, if they could recognize him and such).

_You're our only hope_—Momoi's words vibrated in his mind.

Ahh.

_Ahh._

Ahh crap.

Not helping.

In the midst of his inward panicking, suddenly, he felt a hand rest on top of his.

"Tetsuya," Akashi whispered softly, just enough for Kuroko alone to hear. He paused then squeezed Kuroko's hands before continuing, "If this fails, do not blame yourself. Do not be afraid either. I will protect you. I will make sure you will be left out of this and will be sure to not to get you involved in any conflict that may arise."

There was a second of deep silence.

Akashi's grip began to loosen. Turning his head away from Kuroko, he muttered, "I will take full responsibility of you."

* * *

For a reason he couldn't exactly lay a finger on, Kuroko felt some sort of relief. Lightly, he snickered, "I honestly almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me that, Akashi-kun."

Pulling his hand out of Akashi's, he broke out into a small smile.

For a moment, they were silent, until Kuroko caught a glimpse of a cherry blossom tree and decided to relive a moment.

"Akashi-kun," he started, slightly tempted to snort in amusement, "Do you remember probability, the topic in Analytic Geometry?"

Akashi glanced towards him, brows slightly arched.

"Yes, what about it?"

Maintaining his blank demeanor, Kuroko supplied, "Well…Probability is the chance of a possibility to occur, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is."

Kuroko could've sworn, this was just like some sort of an exact replay of what happened three years ago—well almost exact.

Shrugging the thought, he continued, "Then between zero to one, what is the probability that you'd fall for me if I fell for you?"

Just like how they did then, the two fell into silence. However, unlike then, there was no wind effect, no falling cherry blossom petals—just the two of them, sitting right next to each other, staring at each other's eyes. Curiosity was reflected in Kuroko's while astonishment was in Akashi's.

Really—

"Tetsuya, stop joking around."

—it was exactly just like how Akashi reacted then.

_Almost_.

Suddenly, Akashi scoffed.

"However, if you really insist then…" he paused, "I'd say five tenths (0.5). Fifty percent."

Because of that statement alone, the tables had suddenly turned—now it was Kuroko who had a startled look in his eyes.

Was Akashi kidding? Was he serious? Was he doing this on purpose?

"Akashi-ku—"

Akashi snorted. Turning away, he cut off, "Just kidding."

The words made Kuroko look down. A soft sigh crossed his lips.

"Figures."

"Some jokes are half meant though."

Kuroko shot him a sharp look.

"Are you implying something, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi looked away.

"Perhaps—"

Before the discussion could get any further, suddenly, two familiar figures entered the room (one of a female's and the other of a male's).

"We apologize for the wait—_Oh? _I didn't expect Seijuurou's lady to be this beautiful. It is a pleasure meeting you, miss…?"

Standing beside a tall man who possessed black hair and golden eyes was a woman with red hair and red eyes, who was wearing a small diplomatic smile—her name was Kyouko Akashi:

_Akashi's mother._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

If there was anyone Akashi got his intimidating aura from, then that person definitely had to be his mother, Kyouko. Although she would often wear a diplomatic smile unlike her son, her vibe was something that could not be masked. It was just there.

On the other hand, if there was anyone Akashi got his charm, then it had to be his father—the black haired lad beside Kyouko. His name was Ryuusei. Even though he looked quite cold, he had a calming and securing type aura (the opposite of his wife's). He had not uttered a single word since he and his wife got there, hinting that he's a man of few words.

Despite the impressions they'd most likely leave on most people, Kuroko knew better.

Kyouko did not just seem like a crafty person. She really was.

Ryuusei did not just seem easygoing. He really was.

And although they seem as if they had been watching over Akashi closely from the moment he was born—they hadn't. It wasn't until recently that they've started making bonds with their son—so recent that throughout the whole of Kuroko's and Akashi's middle school (amidst the frequent tutoring), Kuroko had only met his parents _thrice_.

Just thrice (and they've noticed Kuroko without any problem during those times too, hinting that they're very keen with their surrounding, pretty much like Akashi, really).

* * *

Shifting to his game on mode, Kuroko cracked a small smile. Turning to their (Kyouko and Ryuusei's) direction, he kneeled (in a traditional way) and bowed down—his forehead, aligned and almost reaching his forehand. Softly, in a higher and more feminine pitch that he's accustomed to, he greeted, "You must be Seijuurou-kun's mother, Kyouko-san. It's nice meeting you, my name is Tsuraiya Kuronuma."

Even after the greeting, his head remained bowed down; he waited until Kyouko spoke—_people like these after all_, Kuroko thought, _has a soft spot for polite and feminine women_.

* * *

Kyouko giggled a bit. Walking closer to Kuroko, she kneeled down in the same way he was and bowed back in the same manner.

"It is nice meeting you as well. As expected from Seijuurou, he had chosen such excellent woman." she paused and rose from the bow. Looking at Kuroko, she continued, "Nevertheless, please rise from your bow, Kuronuma-chan."

After Kuroko had risen from his bow, Kyouko stood up and walked over to the parallel side of the side of the table they were at, dragging her husband a bit with her. Ryuusei didn't protest. Obediently, he followed his wife.

With finest, the two, reaching the other side, took their seat.

This cued Kuroko to completely rise from his bow and turn his full body to their direction.

* * *

For a while, the quartet was silent.

The type of silence they fell into was something you do not encounter everyday—it was a calculating kind of silence. And by the calculating kind of silence, we mean, that for every second that passed, there was something the other was discovering about the other.

In other words, for a moment, the four were silent—secretly and quietly trying to analyze one another.

The first one to read the atmosphere, Kyouko giggled. Suddenly, she turned her head to the side and called one of the maidservants in their household, "Shizuru," she called.

A brunette quietly entered the room, "Is there anything I can help you with, madam?"

Kyouko tittered a bit, "Kindly get us tea—the usual—unless…" she turned to Kuroko, "Is there any type of tea you prefer, Kuronuma-chan?"

Kuroko shook his head lightly, "I don't exactly quite have a preference when it comes to tea. Thank you for offering though, Kyouko-san."

With a new smile on her face, Kyouko turned back to the female counterpart of a butler, "It's settled then. The usual, please."

Giving her a nod, the brunette slowly exited herself from the picture, to get what Kyouko requested from her, again leaving the four to stare at one another.

"Kuronuma-chan," the smile on the lips of Akashi's mom disappeared. She gazed at Kuroko, straight in the eyes, "Seijuurou's about to get married to the only heir of the Momoi Clan—"

Much to Kyouko's own surprise, Kuroko, maintaining his usual deadpanned face, cut her off, "I am aware of this, but I will not break up with Seijuurou-kun even then. I…" Kuroko snuck a glance at Akashi, before continuing, "I've loved Seijuurou-kun even before this whole engagement was made known. Wouldn't it be just downright unfair for us to break up when our relationship got first before we were informed of this?"

After saying so, he slid his hand towards Akashi's and rested it on top of his. Squeezing on it, he eyed Akashi (who eyed him back).

Whether that was awe or shock in Akashi's eyes, Kuroko didn't get enough time to read what exactly was it—he had to keep on going.

With hands still squeezing on Akashi's, he tore his gaze away from his eyes and turned it to Kyouko.

"Please," Kuroko bowed, "Please hand Seijuurou-kun over to me."

* * *

The room fell into deep silence—even Akashi was pretty much silenced himself.

For a second, Kuroko could've sworn he just screwed up big time. Although his face remained as deadpanned as always, he could feel his breakfast rising up to his throat. It wasn't until he heard a giggle from the parallel side of the table that he was actually able to breathe.

"I think I know now what it may be that my son saw in you. Can you see it too, Ryuu-chan?" Kyouko, with a small (sincere—and actually quite refreshing) smile on her face, turned to her husband.

Snorting a bit, for the first time, Ryuusei spoke, "Yeah."

Kyouko turned back to Kuroko. With a smile, she said "Alright, alright. Since we are confident in Seijuurou's ability to choose, and you don't seem too bad, we'll make arrangements with Satsuki-chan's parents—it seems like she has someone she's currently seeing anyway, isn't that right? What's his name again…? Was that…uhm…Tetsuya?"

Kuroko felt Akashi's hand flinch underneath his. Glancing at the redhead, he couldn't help but flinch himself—Akashi, he looked quite grim.

Darkly, the captain corrected, "It's Daiki."

Kyouko giggled.

"Oh, that's right! Dai-chan. I missed that. My bad."

* * *

After her giggle died out, again, there was silence—but this silence was more short-lived than the rest as it was instantly broken by Akashi, who finally (properly) spoke up.

"Mother, father, about Tsuraiya…" Akashi suggestively glanced at Kuroko, cueing him to dish out to them the back story they came up with.

Kuroko let out a nod, then turned to Akashi's parents, "I—"

Before he could go beyond that though, suddenly, a man burst inside the venue, "Ryuusei-dono, Kyouko-dono, Seijuurou-dono!" he yelled, brows furrowed and eyes all wide.

"Juuri-sama! She has been rushed to the hospital!"

* * *

_Juuri?_—That name sounded familiar, was what Kuroko thought.

Glancing up to Akashi and seeing the thunderstruck expression on his face, he immediately remembered.

Juuri Akashi—she was none other than Akashi's…

"_Auntie_ has been rushed to the hospital…?"

…Beloved aunt.


End file.
